fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Traitor's Keep: The Menagerie
Traitor's Keep: The Menagerie is the fourth quest in the Traitor's Keep DLC for Fable III. In this quest, the Hero and Commander Milton travel to the Godwin Estate to confront Witchcraft Mary. Walkthrough Hobson will be waiting in the Record Room to tell you and Commander Milton what he has found out. The researchers have discovered that Witchcraft Mary came from a well-to-do family, and that she is likely to be hiding out at her grandfather's old estate. Milton heads to the pier, and Hobson says he will continue to investigate General Turner, while admitting there appears to be a distinct lack of information about him. Join Milton when you are ready to travel to the Godwin Estate. The Demented Zoo Once you arrive, follow the winding path up the hill past some statues. You can see the mansion in the distance – use the telescope for a closer look. As you pass the next set of statues beyond the gate, they suddenly come to life. Kill the balverines, then proceed onwards. You soon enter a garden full of strange animals. On the bench next to a lamp in front of the Topiary Swan, you can find Witchcraft Mary's Diary I. Continue through the gardens towards the mansion, and you will come to an electrified gate. Commander Milton suggests that you try to find a way around it, so head off in the opposite direction and take the path to the right. Commander Milton will comment on Mary's experiments, and then stand right next to Witchcraft Mary's Diary II, on the hedge bordering the Combustible Northern Monkeys. Leave the garden and head uphill through the pet cemetery. Open the gate at the top to be confronted with an area eerily reminiscend of the Circle of the Dead, and a new form of hollow man created by Mary's necromancy. These are "much more ancient" than regular hollow men, and must be drawn across the light on the ground before they become solid and killable. They also attack with fire spells instead of the usual lightning. Once you have defeated them, head down the steps beyond the newly opened gate. At the other end of the cemetery, you come to another electrified gate. Milton suggests that there must be a way to cut the power to them; cross the nearby bridge, and you will reach the generator building. Look behind the crates on the right to find Witchcraft Mary's Diary III, then go over to the generator. As Milton starts to deactivate it, an alarm sounds and you will come under attack from balverines and ancient hollow men. There are two different circles that solidify the hollow men that light up separately. Draw the fight near the lit one to aid the swift destruction of the hollow men. Once they are all defeated, Milton will successfully deactivate the generator and you will be able to pass through the gateway back into the garden. Head up the hill towards the house, and turn right at the pile of rubble to enter a cave. Experiment Chambers Continue through the cave, and enter the mansion's cellar. Leave the basement and pass through the dilapidated corridors, and you will soon come to a room full of sleeping hobbes. Attempt to leave the room, and a mounted fish will start singing. He will wake up the hobbes, and you will need to kill them. Once the fish stops singing, go through the door beneath him. When you enter the indoor graveyard, Commander Milton will make a direct reference to Witchcraft Mary's Diary IV, on the table on the other side of the room. Following this, a flamed wisp will emerge from the boiler and summon an elite fire hollow man. He has a powerful force push/inferno surround spell that will push you away from him if you get too close. He is also capable of summoning ancient hollow men himself, and will do so periodically until you defeat him. Along the next corridor you will see pictures of Mary's family and their experiments, and you will then enter a room where you are just in time to witness a hobbe smashing a machine. Defeat the red hobbes, and they will split into green hobbes. Defeat those as well, and finally kill the blue hobbes to unlock the next door. Mary's Laboratory Open the chest at the top of the steps at the entrance to Mary's laboratory and pick up Witchcraft Mary's Diary V from the machine next to it; you will discover that Mary's work is nearly complete. Hurry down the steps into the cavern. As you pass the tanks, Milton will correctly surmise that you are about to be attacked again. The tanks will start to drain, and poison balverines will break out of them. They attack like normal balverines, but also have a damage-over-time effect that will distort your vision and hearing. Once you have defeated all ten of them (they will only attack in threes however), head up the steps to the raised platform. Watch the cutscene that shows the culmination of Mary's experiments, and then prepare to fight. Defeat the coloured hobbes through red, green and blue, and in a flash of light Mary will reappear as a fire hollow man. Defeat that, and the ancient hollow men that spawn, and Mary will turn into a white balverine. Poison balverines will break out of their tanks in pairs during this part of the battle, so a Summon Creatures Potion may help to draw some of the attention away from you. Once you have defeated the white balverine, Mary will reappear as herself. You will then have the choice to either spare her or kill her. Description Good Conclusion Misguided and disturbed as she may be, Witchcraft Mary never intended to harm anyone except, perhaps, herself. She can now get the help she needs, and, who knows, her research may prove useful one day. Evil Conclusion Change is a dangerous thing for a monarch, and Witchcraft Mary's obsession might one day have posed a threat to you. Besides, she was a disturbed and dangerous individual who didn't deserve to live, right? Bugs *There is an occasional glitch where Commander Milton will not be present when you arrive on the island, and the quest will not proceed. Fast-travelling away is not permitted, and the only solution is to start a new Hero. *Rarely the second hobbe room will glitch, the hobbe will not smash the machine, and the colour sequence will not initiate. The only solution to this seems to be starting a new Hero. *Sometimes one of the green hobbes will glitch; you can walk through it, but not kill it. Since you can't kill it, you can't leave the room. To fix this in the first instance, quit without saving and reload a previous save. Category:Fable III Quests Category:Traitor's Keep DLC Category:Bugs